


Phitness

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Domestic, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Lube, M/M, Secrets, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a secret. Dan gets scared he's going to lose Phil. Confessions are made. And a realization of what they mean to eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phitness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic. Hope you like it.

Phil woke up to his alarm at 6:30. He slowly removed himself from his cool cotton sheets, to put on his jogging shorts, tee shirt and running shoes. Quietly he walked down the hall, stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the bathroom. 

After peeing, putting his contacts in, and brushing his teeth, he was out the front door of the apartment. As soon as his feet the pavement, he was off at a sprint. He had built up his endurance over the past few months. At first this new exercise regime seemed like self induced torture, but now he enjoyed it. 

It helped him clear his head, his videos had been more creative as of late he noticed and recognized that it could be from his morning jogs. While he jogged he not only improved his physical fitness, but he was seeing improvements in every aspect of his life. His sleep was better, his videos were improving, his subscription count was picking up after a long time of almost being stagnant, he was eating better, and drinking more water. His hair and nails even seemed stronger. Everything he could think of was improving. 

It was early enough for foot traffic to be minimal, but he wasn't alone. He was surprised that he hadn't been spotted yet. After all, this new lifestyle he adopted was on its 4th month, and not even a peep on twitter from what he could see. Maybe because he was in his own neighborhood and seeing him out around there wasn't big news. He had lived there for years now, so whomever may see him probably wouldn't care that much after this long. He jogged the same route every day. 

Down the block around the corner, across the street to the little park, through the park then turn around and go the long way home. At first he only ran half that length and it almost killed him, but now he could hold a conversation if he wanted. He kept his speed at a comfortable jog-run pace. The whole thing took him about 40 minutes, and when he would get home he would quietly go up to his room and finish his morning workout. 

Once back in his room he proceeded to silently do push ups, burpees, and crunches. He was going to be 30 in about 5 months, and he was in the best shape of his life. After his last set of crunches he grabbed some clean pajamas and headed down to the bathroom for a shower. It was about 9:30 when he came out of the bathroom, clean and fresh. He took his workout clothes up to his room.

He then made his way to the kitchen to turn on the kettle, while that heated up he did some light stretching. The water began to boil and he poured some into his mug. He stirred in his coffee mix and sipped. He heard Dan's door open and heard shuffling footsteps come down the hall. 

"Morning" Dan said groggily as he passed by the door on his way to the bathroom. 

"Good morning!" Phil said cheerfully, "Do you want me to make you some coffee?” 

"Ugh-hun" Dan said. Phil heard the bathroom door close. 

Dan returned a few minutes later, eyes puffy and hair a mess. Phil smiled at him as he handed him his coffee. 

"What's up with you today?" Dan said taking a sip from his mug. "Why are you so perky?" He set his mug down and went to pick up his box of cereal and a bowl. He poured the cereal and reached for the milk that was on the counter from Phil using it for his coffee. He looked at Phil, "Something's different. You look....glowy or something. When did you get up this morning. I swear I heard the front door like an hour ago. Did you go out this morning?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Phil said, grabbing his coffee and cereal bowl and going into the living room. 

Dan followed him into the lounge. "Seriously Phil there is something up, something is different. I’ve noticed for a while now, you look different but I can't put my finger on it." He sat back and ate a spoonful of cereal. While he crunched he looked Phil over head to toe. 

Phil moved uncomfortably under Dan's gaze. He enjoyed this whole working out thing, he didn't want Dan to know he was doing it. He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep it secret, but he did nonetheless. 

 

"I think... are you loosing weight or something?" He leaned over and poked Phil's stomach. "Ow. My god Phil, why the hell is your stomach so firm? Jesus, if I would’ve poked you any harder it could have broken my finger." Dan said wiggling his finger dramatically. 

"My stomach has always been like this." Phil said leaning back into the cushions after placing his empty cereal bowl on the coffee table. "I'm just full is all." 

"Phil that is not what a full stomach feels like. I think there might be something wrong. Your stomach should not be that hard. Have you eaten any rocks lately? Are you constipated? You can tell me if you are. Seriously that is not normal." Dan leaned over and started to reach for Phil's shirt hem. 

"Dan, what!? Seriously I'm fine, just leave it." Phil said pulling his shirt tight across his skin. 

Dan looked at him. "OK Phil. I'll leave it. You promise you feel OK though?”

"Yes, I am better than OK. You don't have to worry.” 

"OK, Fine. I'm going to go shower. What’ve you got planned for today? You want to make a gaming video? I have one for my own channel planned too if you're not up for it." Dan said standing, and picking up his breakfast things. 

“Gaming video sounds good.” Phil said.

The day progressed as normal. They filmed a gaming video, ate lunch, Dan went to the store for a few things, while Phil cleaned the kitchen and took out the garbage. Phil made dinner, while Dan edited the video. They ate dinner and watched a movie. 

Phil was pretty tired by about 10:30, his bed time had changed from after midnight to about 10:30/ 11:00 every night now that he got up so early to work out before Dan woke up. Dan noticed Phil starting to fall asleep. "Phil, are you sure you're not sick." Dan said scooting closer to Phil who blearily looked at Dan. 

"I'm just a little tired that's all. I think I'm going to go to bed." He stood and stretched. There was a flash of abs and chiseled hipbones, Dan's eyes were instinctively drawn to the smooth white skin. His breath caught and he began to choke. His eyes glued to the spot. Phil put his arms down quickly, but not quick enough. Dan had seen what he was hiding under his shirt, even if it was just a small area it was sufficient. 

“Well I'm off to bed. See you in the morning.” Phil said through a yawn. 

“Huh...Oh yeah. Have a good sleep Phil.” Dan was dazed. What the hell was going on under Phil’s clothes? As far as Dan knew Phil was not working out, but that flash of skin definitely indicated he was. No one got abs like that or that man V without trying, as Dan was fully aware. 

The next morning Phil’s alarm went off as usual at 6:30. He got up and went for his normal routine. He quietly returned to home to finish his work out. He turned into his room to find a somewhat miffed looking Dan sitting on his bed. He stopped, “Um hi. Why are you awake this early?” He tried to act casual, but his sweaty clothes and running shoes gave away what he had just been doing. 

“I would ask the same of you, but I think I can guess. Phil how long has this been going on? And why the hell did you not tell me? Take off your shirt.” Phil wasn't sure if Dan was mad, disappointed, or confused. 

“What? Why do you want me to take off my shirt?” Phil said surprised. 

“I want to see.” Dan said, no other explanation. His eyes meeting Phil’s. 

“Ummm okay. This is weird.” Phil blushed as he hooked his fingers under his sweaty shirt and lifted. He pulled it over his head but kept it so his arms were still in the sleeves. He brought them down using the shirt to cover himself a little. 

“All the way,” Dan said quietly. Phil dropped the shirt in the floor in front of his feet. Dan’s eyes moved across Phil’s muscular chest, to his arms, and finally down the prominent abs landing on the hips. He unconsciously licked his lips. Phil looked down and crossed his arms in front of his stomach. Dan took a deep breath, stood and crossed the room. He looked Phil in the eyes before he walked briskly from the room, crossing the hall to his own room and closed the door. 

Phil had no idea what the hell that was. Was Dan mad? Was he upset? Why would he be either? Phil walked to Dan’s door and knocked. No answer. He knocked and couple more times before he gave up. He went back to his room and finished his workout before grabbing clean clothes and going to the shower. 30 minutes later he was returning his dirty work out clothes to his room. 

He stopped at Dan's door again. “I'm going to make some coffee you want some?” No response again. He went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. He took two mugs off the shelf and waited for the water to boil. He poured himself some cereal while he waited. He heard Dan’s door open and shuffling footsteps come down the hall. He looked up from the coffee he was stirring. Dan stood in the doorway fully dressed his keys in his hand. 

“I'm going out.” Dan turned and walked down the hall and out the front door. 

“Well what the hell is his problem?” Phil said to the empty apartment. 

Hours passed and Dan still hadn't returned. Phil decided to text him. 

Phil: when are you coming back? 

Dan: …

Phil: what does that mean? 

Dan: it means I don't know. No plans yet. 

Phil: Well what are you doing? Should I make dinner? You think you'll be back by then? 

Dan: I don't know Phil. I can sort myself out for dinner. 

Phil: is everything okay? 

Dan:...

Phil: Omg!? What is the problem? Seriously? I am so confused right now. 

Dan: Good then I'm not the only one. 

Phil: ugh! let me know when you are coming back this is ridiculous.

Dan: Don't wait up. You have to get up early. 

Phil: Seriously? Dan! >:/

Dan: Yes. I plan on being out late. 

Phil: fine. Have it your way. 

Phil huffed impatiently at his phone. What was Dan on about? He seemed pissed, but Phil could not figure out why. He eventually made a small dinner for himself and watched a couple Buffy episodes before he turned off the TV in the lounge and got ready for bed. 

\------

Phil woke with a start. The room was dark, but he could hear breathing that was not his own. He reached over and turned on the light. Dan was standing ominously next to his bed, his eyes trained on Phil. 

“Dan! What the hell? You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing in here? What time is it?” Phil reached over for his phone to see the time, 3 am. He had 12 missed text messages. He hit the icon. All 12 were from Dan. He read;

Dan: phhjiiillll!!!1!

Dan: phillllllll!!! M drunk!!! Wre are you? 

Dan: m coning h9me now

Phil looked up at Dan who was swaying a little bit looking down at Phil in bed. Dan cracked a crooked smile. Phil looked down at his phone again. 

Dan: Phil lolli phlllll I cnt findmy kys. 

Dan: I fund em. Thy in my rght hand. 

Dan: cnt ulnock the door. 

Dan: oops wrng door. Loll. 

Dan: i'm home. 

Dan:where r u? 

Dan: phiiilllll!!!1!

Phil felt the bed sag as Dan sat hard on the far edge. Dan was smiling wide, his eyes droopy from alcohol. “Are you ok Dan? How much did you drink?” Dan just swayed a little and finally fell against the pillows closing his eyes. Phil stared for a minute before he looked back at the phone. 

Dan: i'm gonna find u!!!!

Dan: I hpe ur in bed, sexy. ;P

“Well what the hell!?” Phil said aloud. Dan started to snore. “Dan! Dan...what are you doing. You're in my room.” Phil said reaching over and giving Dan a shake. 

“Mmmm, harder Phil.” Dan said quietly, sighing. 

Phil pulled his hand back so fast it was as if he burned himself. 

“Mmmm Phil you're so fucking sexy.” Dan slurred as he rolled over and began to snore again. 

Phil looked at his bed guest, eyes wide. He stood up and walked to the side of the bed where Dan lay. “Dan. You can't stay here. Go to your room. Dan. Dan...DAN!”

“Hmm what Phil? I'm sleeping. Go away.” Dan swatted in Phil's general direction. “I'm have a really good dream. Mmmmm” 

“I can tell you're having a dream, but do it in your own room. Dan seriously this isn't funny.” He reached down to shake Dan again. 

“Phil that feels so Good. Keep doing that. Mmmm. I want you to fuck me. Mmm” 

Phil's hands stopped. His dick gave a little twitch as he listened to Dan. 

“Phil, just like that. God your mouth feels so good on my cock. Mmmmm oh yeah. Fuck. Mmm.” Dan was whispering but to Phil it was almost as loud as if he was shouting. He was becoming hard. 

“Dan. Please. Please leave. I don't know what to do with you…” Phil spoke quietly, begging. “Please Dan, I need you to leave.” Phil was exhausted. His emotions were all over the place. He was annoyed, turned on, and so confused. He almost wanted to cry. 

“Phil. Mmmmm oh my God fuck me. Ugh you're so fucking sexy. Mmmm”

Phil not wanting to hear anymore, and without another option stomped out of his room and into Dan's. He collapsed into the bed but sleep did not come. He looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't get Dan's voice out of his mind.

He was so hard it hurt. He reached down and palmed himself through his pajama pants. He let out a little gasp as he applied pressure. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. That was a mistake, all it did was make him smell Dan. His sheets, his room.

He reached under his pants and wrapped his hand around his length. He slowly began to pump himself. Guilt was flooding his psyche but he couldn’t stop himself. He pumped faster and faster smelling Dan's sheets finally bringing himself over the edge. He cleaned himself with some tissue Dan kept on the floor next to the bed. He lay on his side, feeling like scum. “Dan was drunk, and having a dream. What the hell is wrong with you?” he thought, the guilt finally taking over. “What is your excuse?” finally he fell asleep. 

Phil’s alarm went off at 6:30 once again. This time however Dan was the one to wake up to it, as it was in the bed next to him. He looked up slowly realizing he was in Phil's bed. 

“Oh my god, what did I do?” he said sitting up. His head was pounding. He stood up, walked to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He felt disgusting, and his tongue felt like sandpaper. Once his pants were off he realized he had come in them. They were crusted with the telltale stain. He groaned and ran to the toilet, into which he vested himself of the last remaining alcohol. He sank, naked to the floor feeling like he wanted to die. 

He lay against the cool tiles for a while before he moved to stand. Clutching the rim once more he heaved but had nothing in his system to throw up. “kill me….” he groaned. Finally he stood and turned on the shower. He climbed in under the cool stream, not waiting for it to warm up. 

He pressed his aching head to the glass of the door. As the water warmed up he reached or the shampoo. He started to remember what happened the previous day. He groaned again. “I fucked everything up.” He rinsed his hair and moved to the conditioner and then shower gel. He rinsed and turned the water to cool again and sank down, sitting in the spray. 

Eventually when he couldn't take anymore he turned off the water and dried himself with his towel. Wrapping it around his hips he opened the door to his room. Phil was sleeping soundly. Dan stopped, his breath catching. Phil was shirtless, his pajama pants riding low on his hips. Dan's knees went weak at the sight. Dan stood and stared. Phil looked amazing, his white skin luminescent against Dan's bright blue sheets and dark duvet. 

Dan wanted nothing more than to run his hand over the smooth skin, feeling the muscles underneath. He let out a little moan at the thought, he caught himself, and he started to cough. Phil stirred but did not wake up.

Dan walked closer to the bed, until his knee was touching the side. He had always found Phil attractive, hell anyone who ever met Phil had to. But now, seeing Phil toned like this, he looked like a freaking underwear model. Dan wanted to touch him, and before he could stop himself, he reached down and gently ran his hand from the curve of Phil's shoulder, down his chest, over his abs, and down over one hip to the other. Phil sighed at the feeling but did not wake. His hangover completely forgotten Dan sat slowly on the bed next to Phil, his towel straining to stay around his hips. "Phil...Phil..."

"Hummmwhat?" 

"Phil are you awake?" Dan said quietly. 

"I guess." Phil said his eyes slowly opening. He sat up suddenly when he realized he was in Dan's bed. He then realized Dan was naked aside from the towel precariously tied around his waist. "Umm sorry, I guess I will go back to my room..." he said moving to stand up from the bed. 

Dan's hand went to Phil's shoulder, his eyes meeting Phil's. "It's OK, you can stay if you want to." He ran his hand down Phil's shoulder as he had done before, his hand coming to rest at Phil's hip. Phil shivered, but did not look away. Dan leaned forward keeping eye contact with Phil until he was a few centimeters away. Closing his eyes, he eliminated the space between them and connected their mouths in a chaste kiss. He pulled back looking up at Phil as if asking for permission to continue. 

Phil leaned forward joining Dan's lips with his own. He reached out and pulled Dan on top of him. The kiss becoming more and more heated. Dan moaned into the kiss, as his hips began to move against Phil. Dan ran his hands down Phil's body savoring the feel of it. He pulled back, supporting himself on his arms, he had to look at Phil. 

As he pushed up and away he ground his hips into Phil making them both harder still. His eyes drank in the toned muscles and smooth skin. He sank down to kiss Phil’s neck, his collarbone, chest, continuing down he was just above Phil's pajamas. His hand meanwhile flowed over Phil’s body. 

He looked up once again meeting Phil's eyes asking silently if this was ok. Phil was basically panting, and so hard his cock straining to free itself from his pants. He carded his fingers through Dan’s hair, bringing his thumb down to brush across his bottom lip. Dan's tongue snaked out to lick Phil's digit, then took it in his mouth. He sucked gently and teased it with his tongue, Phil closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Dan took it as a good sign. His hand moved down to the elastic of Phil's pants and pulled. Phil raised his hips to allow the removal of said garment. Phil was naked and so hard his cock pulsing to the fast rhythm of his heartbeat. Dan sat back drinking in the sight before him. 

“You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.” Dan's voice low and quiet, as if he was speaking to himself. He leaned forward his hand on either side of Phil's shoulders. He kissed Phil slowly and gently at first but the kiss grew into a passionate mingling of tongues and lips and guttural sounds. Their bodies moved together, hands and limbs moving to touch as much as was possible. 

Phil moaned and rolled them so that he had Dan pined to the bed beneath him. He reached down to remove the towel that was still miraculously around his waist. Free of the last barrier between them, he moved his hips, their cocks blissfully rubbing against skin. The feeling made them both squeeze their eyes shut, hips moving in tandem. 

“Phil, please...please I need you. Oh my god I want you to fuck me.” Dan moaned, his hands reaching to Phil's butt pulling him closer still. 

“Are you sure?” Phil said grinding hard into Dan. His mouth biting and sucking at Dan's soft neck.

“Yes. I want you inside me. Please Phil.” Dan begged. “Please Phil, please. 

“Do you have any lube?” Phil said in between kisses. 

“Top drawer, hurry.” 

Phil pushed up off the bed, going to the side table. Dan’s eyes glued to him. He returned with a small bottle of clear liquid. He poured some on his fingers. 

“I won't need much stretching. I did it yesterday morning.” Dan said, watching as Phil moved between his thighs. 

“When?” Phil said leaning down to kiss at Dan's soft lower stomach as he pushed his finger inside Dan’s entrance. 

“Mmmm, after I saw you without your shirt on. I was so turned on. Mmmm yeah another put in another, I had to get off.” Dan pushed his ass onto Phil's fingers needing more. “Another, put in another. Oh yeah, just like that.” Dan’s head fell back as he fucked himself on Phil’s fingers. Phil took Dan's cock into his mouth as soon as the third finger was surrounded by warmth. He sucked, twisting his tongue around the head. Dan was breathing heavy, he reached down to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. “Phil I'm ready, please. I won't last much longer if you keep that up.” 

Phil pulled off, and peppered kisses on Dan’s lower stomach, his inner thighs and hips. He nipped at the sensitive skin and began to move upwards. He licked and sucked the pert nipples, licking up to Dan's neck. He sucked the skin there gaining a low moan from Dan. He finally pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube. 

He spread the cool gel onto his member, and lined up with Dan's tight circle of muscle. He kissed Dan as he pushed in slowly allowing him to become used to the size. As Phil bottomed out, he pulled his mouth away in order to look Dan in the eyes. Dan smiled, leaning up to capture Phil’s mouth once again. Phil began to move, slowly at first but began to pick up speed as Dan ran his nails down his back. Soon both were panting as Phil pounded into Dan. 

“Phil. Fuck, yes. Oh yeah, yeah….uhuh right there...I'm getting close. So close.” Dan reached between their bodies to stroke himself. 

“Me too. You feel amazing...so tight...Oh. my. God. I'm going to c...come.” Phil pounded into Dan, his movements eventually becoming erratic as he came hard deep inside. Dan followed seconds later as Phil thrust through his orgasm. Phil fell forward kissing Dan, slowly pumping his hips a few more times, before he pulled out and rolling onto the bed. 

“That was amazing.” Dan said after he caught his breath. He looked over at Phil. Phil’s eyes were closed, but he reached over and pulled Dan into his side smiling, he leaned in to kiss him. 

“Yeah it was.” Phil ran his fingertips lightly over Dan's skin, causing goosebumps to form. Dan shivered. “Are you cold?”

“And little, this is kind of cold.” Dan gestured down to where his Cum was still pooled on his stomach. 

“Oh, here.” Phil reached down and grabbed a tissue. He cleaned Dan off and threw it in the bin. “Better?” 

“And little.” Phil pulled him in closer as he pulled the duvet over them both. “Mmmm. That's good. Thanks.” 

They lay in silence for a while before Phil spoke. “What happened to you yesterday? Where did you go?” 

“I um...I had to be away from you for awhile. I was so confused and hurt I guess. Why were you keeping something from me. I was kind of scared.” 

“Scared? Why were you scared?” Phil said pulling away a little so he could look at Dan. 

“It freaked me out. You were keeping something from me, for obviously a good amount of time. What else didn't I know? I had all these thoughts of you having a secret girlfriend or boyfriend.” 

Phil chuckled. “Why was that the first thing you thought of?” 

“Because Phil, why else would you start to secretly start to work out. Why would you keep that from me?” 

“Oh I guess I can see where you would think that. Although when on earth would I be seeing them. You and I are always together. That would be a very lonely relationship.” Phil said smiling and squeezing Dan’s shoulders. 

“I know but it was all I could think of. It scared me that I could lose you and not even know until it was too late.” Dan shrugged. 

“Too late for what?”

“This, I guess. I should be the only one to be with you like this. Which is why I was confused. It made me think about you, and me, and what we are to each other. We have always been just friends, but it made me realize that I wanted more. I wanted you in every aspect. And then I thought what if you didn’t. I was so scared.” Dan rolled onto his stomach supporting himself on his elbows. He bowed his head resting it on Phil's chest. Phil ran a soothing hand down his arm. 

“Dan, I'm sorry I made you think that. It was just...I don't know, I was embarrassed. I came to the realization that I wasn't getting any younger. I needed to start taking care of myself. I guess I'm afraid of getting older.”

“Phil, you're not old. Not really.”

“I'm old compared to you.” Phil sighed. “ I mean I am reminded daily that I am almost 30. 30! The internet comments all the time about it, forums and tumblr talk about it, my family talks about it. Even you say things about my age. I don't have a significant other, no house, no plans for the future. My school friends are almost all married and settled down, over half have kids for God's sake. And here I am living like a teenager with my roommate.” 

“Oh.” Dan looked down at his nails. “So what are you saying? Do you want to move out or something? It's not like we couldn't afford to live separately.” 

“God no. That sounds awful. Besides, I always want to be with you. I can't imagine a life without you here with me.” 

“So what does that mean?” Dan said his stomach turning. 

“I guess it means, I love you.” 

Dan smiled he leaned forward to kiss Phil. “Good, ‘cause I guess I love you too.” He rested his cheek on Phil’s chest smiling. 

“Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way I'm going to go for a jog.” Phil said as he moved to get up. Dan sat up looking at Phil in surprise. 

“You're still going to go out for a run? 

“Well yeah. I got a hot young boyfriend to keep up with now. Need to keep physically fit so I can keep up with him in the bedroom. He works me pretty hard don't you know?” Phil said sticking his tongue out. “Besides he really likes my body. Thinks I'm sexy.” 

“I never called you sexy.” Dan said laughing. 

“Yes you did.” Phil said leaving the room. 

“Oi, where do you think you're going?” Dan called after him. 

Phil came back brandishing his phone. “Look” he threw his phone next to Dan, and went back to his room to put on his work out gear. 

Dan picked up the phone. He scrolled through the texts he sent the night before. “Oh god.” he said. He heard Phil laugh from the other room. 

Phil fully clothed came back and leaned on the door frame. “See, he thinks I'm sexy.” Phil smirked. “Well I'm off. Unless you want to join me?” 

“Ha, yeah right. I'm still young remember. Besides I'm going to take a shower. I need to clean up a mess you made.” 

“Fair enough. You're not that young though... “ Dan picked up a pillow and threw it at Phil. He missed. “If you act like that I don't want you to come anyway. See you.” 

“Hey!” Dan jumped up and caught up with Phil in the hallway. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck kissing him. 

“What was that for?” 

“Just felt like it I guess. I love you.” Dan smiled. 

“Mm’love you too.” Phil leaned in kissing him one more time. “I'll be back in about 40 minutes.” 

“40 minutes?!” 

“Yes. Relax. Go take a shower.” Phil said playfully smacking Dan's bare ass, giving it a squeeze. “I love you. That won't change in 40 minutes.” 

“Fine,” Dan said smiling, “have fun.”

“I will. When I get back maybe we'll have some more fun.” He kissed Dan again before he turned and walked out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my favorite but I still like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments always appreciated. :D
> 
> P.s laptop died midway. Had to write the rest on my phone. :(


End file.
